The different one
by flameeshadoww
Summary: It's Bumblebee's 6th birthday and his father, Optimus Prime, take's him to the pet store to get him his very own pet. TFP universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in TFP But in an alternate dimension where the war never started. I don't know what they would call animals/pets on cybertron(Beside's trubofoxes) so i will call them cyber-[Insert animal here]**

**Universe:TFP Characters: Optimus, Bumblebee ( Father+son relationship), And mentions of three of my oc's, Mentions of arcee, bulkhead, ratchet, and smokescreen.**  
**Summary: It's bumblebee's 6th Birthday and his father, optimus prime, takes him down to the pet store to get him his very own pet.**  
**Talking: Regular: "..." Thoughts '...'**

* * *

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

'Oh my primus! I am so excited!' Today was my sixth birthday and my daddy said he had a very special gift for me! But we have to walk to go get it. But i didn't mind. I was so excited and happy that i litterly skipped the whole way there. It was a 20 minute walk to where we were going and when we got there my spark litterly jumped in excitement. It was a pet store. I have always wanted a pet but no one would let me have one.

Ratchet said that a pet would be a nuisance around the house and be to annoying. Dad and Arcee said i was too young to take care of one. Bulkhead didn't mind if we had a pet around the house, but he didn't want to wake up in the morning with a cyber-dog barking in his face, or a cyber-cat clawing at him. And smokescreen, well smokescreen didn't mind having a pet around the house and thought it would be nice to have one. But it was 2 against 4 so i wan't getting one.

Until today! We entered the pet store, the bell on the top of the door jingled, letting the animals and other's know we were here. My optics widened as i looked around. There was a bunch of different types of animals. Cyber-dogs, cyber-cats, cyber-birds, cyber-fish, little insecticons that were harmless, turbo-foxes, And little dragon like animals without wings. They looked like Ravage's pet, spit-fire.

"Alright bumblebee. You can get ONE pet." Optimus told me.  
"Aw only one? But there's so many to choose from!" I smiled. Dad smiled at me and patted my head.

I walked through the store, stopping by each container that held the pets and looked through the see-through first container was filled with cyber-dogs. The cyber-dogs were cute, but i don't think i would want one. They grow really big and you have to keep them entertained 24/7.

The next container was filled with cyber-birds. They looked like our neighbor soundwave's bird, lazerbeak. I didn't exactly like cyber-birds. Most of them were scary looking. And what fun could you have with a bird?

I moved on to the next container which had cyber-cats in it. I always found cyber-cats cute. Ravage's sister, Shadow, had one. His name is little-sparks. He is so cute and friendly But these cyber-cats didn't look as friendly Their optics were narrowed and they slunk around the container.

Moving on, the next container which was actually a series of fish tanks, held cyber-fish in them. The cyber-fish were really cool. All the fish shined with different colored scales and varied in sizes. Even though they looked cool, i didn't want one. All fish did was swim around all day. You couldn't take them on walks, unless you carry the container around, or play with them.

The next container was filled with the dragon like animals. I didn't bother stopping to look at them since I already knew i wasn't getting one of those. I have been set on fire way to many times by ravage's dragon pet to know not to get one.

Next to the dragons were the turbo-foxes Unlike wild turbo-foxes these one's were smaller and looked much more friendlier and cuter AND fluffier. They all clambered up to the glass window. They were SO cute! There were gray ones, orange one's, black one's, white one's, and mixed colored ones. I was considering getting a turbo-fox but a container that i didn't see when we came in the store that was in the back caught my optics.

I left my spot at the container and walked over to the one i saw. I have never seen any animals that looked like these before. Some of them were slim with smooth, glossy fur and had narrow optics with little tufts of fur at the end of their ears. The other's were fluffy and a little smaller. They also had little tufts of fur at the end of there ears and had big adorable optics. I walked over to where dad was talking with the store owner and tapped the owner on the arm. The store owner smiled at me.  
"Yes?"  
"What are those?" I pointed to the container with the unknown animals in them.  
"Oh those, well those are unknown." The store owner walked over to the container with me and dad.  
"What do you mean unknown?" Dad asked.  
"Well ya see, one day a cyber-cat and a turbo-fox decided that they loved each other and, well this was the outcome." The store owner explained. They looked so cute! And cool.  
"Dad can i get one of these?"  
"I don't see why not. Just pick out the one you want." Dad smiled.

It was going to be hard to choose which one i wanted. I didn't want the slim one's because they looked too much like the un-friendly cyber-cats. So that left the fluffy ones. There were orange, gray. black, and white ones. Like the turbo-foxes thefluffy one's all clambered up to the glass, yipping and chirping. The slim one's slunk around in the corner. As i looked at the animals, i noticed a clump of gray in the corner.

I moved over to the corner were the clump was and saw that it was another animal. The other's didn't follow my movements. They didn't even go near the animal. Was it dead? As i looked closer at it, i noticed that it looked different from the others. Much different.

It had smooth yet fluffy gray fur and on it's head it looked like it had two small ,yet somewhat long, horns next to its ear's that instead of going upwards, went out towards it back. It had black at the end of its fluffy paws and black at the end of its slim, yet a little bit fluffy, tail.

"What's that one?" I asked, still looking at it.  
"Huh? Oh that one? You don't want that one." The store owner informed.  
"Why?"  
"Because that one is a defect."  
"Who's a defect?" Dad asked as he listened into the conversation.  
"This little animal right here." The store owner pointed to the gray one.  
"Hows it a defect?" I asked.  
"It didn't come out like the rest of of the others will go near it and all it does is lay in the corner all day unless it has to eat or drink." I felt bad for it. It's own siblings didn't want to go near it and it didn't look like anyone played with it or petted it or make any contact with it at all.

I put my hand in the container and poked the gray one. It stirred a little. I started to pet it. It stirred even more and finally it woke up. It had big green optics. It stared at me.

"Hey little guy." I cooed to it while petting it. Its ears flattened a little bit. 'It's probably not use to being petted.'  
"I'm not going to hurt you." I didn't see how it could be a defect. It was adorable. Well in my optics it was. Apparently no one else found it cute, unless it would've been bought already. It was also different from the other pets. And i liked that.

"Dad?" I asked my dad who was again talking to the store owner "Yes?"  
"Can i get this one?" I pointed to the gray one the owner had called a defect. I was still petting it.  
"Are you sure? He said it was defect."  
"I don't see nothing wrong with it.  
"Well alright. It's your decision." Dad turned to the store owner.  
"We'll be taking this one."  
"You sure? Well alright then. You can pay for it up front." Dad followed the store owner over to the counter to pay for it. I picked up the gray one.

It flailed a little bit. I cradled it close to my chest.  
"Guess what little fella?Your gonna come home with me." I cooed. It looked at me with big green eyes. I walked over to where dad was. "Alright and you might need some of these." The store owner gave dad a bad that had some pet food, a collar, and a little toy in it.

"And you take good care of her little guy." "her?"  
"Yup it's a female."  
"Cool." I stared at her. she looked around the store.

"Thank you." Dad said to the store owner as he grabbed the bag of stuff.

"No problem." The store owner waved to us as we left. I was still holding her as we walked down the road.  
"Thought of any names for her?" I nodded my helm.  
"What did you come up with?" Dad asked.  
"I think i'll name her...Sona."

* * *

**And that's the end. I don't know if i will continue this or not. If i do continue it will probably show how bumblebee raise's sona and stuff and how the others react to her and get use to each other.**  
**So ya i'm not sure if i will continue this or not.**

***Note* I am still writing chapters for Old friends, but i haven't had much of a muse for it lately.**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so i decided to continue this story. so here we go~ (P.s. I also don't really know what kind of jobs they would have so...ya.)**

**Universe: TFP Characters: Optimus, Bumblebee ( Father+son relationship), arcee, bulkhead, ratchet, and smokescreen. and my oc Ravage and maybe mentions of my other oc shadow Summary: It's bumblebee's 6th Birthday and his father, optimus prime, takes him down to the pet store to get him his very own pet.**  
**Talking: Regular: "..." Thoughts '...'**

* * *

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

Dad and i were almost home. We only had one more block to walk. I held Sona in my arms close to my chest. She had fallen asleep shortly after we had left the pet store. The house was starting to come into view now. It was a pretty big house. So big that no matter how long you lived in the house, you will still get lost in it. There was a total of six people living there counting dad and I. Seven now counting Sona. Although there was a lot of people living there, it wasn't as noisy as you would think.

Everyone except for me had a job so they were rarely ever home. Dad worked most of the time at the iacon hall of records, Ratchet worked at the local hospital, Bulkhead is a construction worker with his friend wheeljack, and Arcee and smokescreen both work at the local mall. Which left me home alone most of the time. Although I didn't really mind being home alone. And i wasn't actually alone most of the time. Ravage usually comes over almost every single day.

When we got to the house, dad opened the door and held the door open for me to go through, since i was holding sona. Dad followed behind me. Dad walked past me and into the living room. I could hear the others greeting him. I felt sona stir in my arms. I looked down at her to see that she was awake. She stared at me with her big green optics for a moment before looking around. Her ears flattened once she heard the others talking.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you." I cooed while petting her head. I walked into the living room.  
"Hey 'bee!" Smokescreen greeted me. sona buried her head into my chest. She didn't know who smokescreen was so she was scared.  
"So what kind of pet did you get?" Arcee asked.  
"Well, you see she's kind of an unknown species." Arcee and the others gave me an odd look.  
"See look." I moved sona so they could see her.

Sona didn't like that these strange bots were looking at her and tried to squirm away. But i held her in place.  
"Cool!" Smokescreen announced and moved so he could get a better look. He poked at her horns, which caused her to shake her head.  
"Well she certenley is different." Arcee commented as her and bulkhead also moved to get a better look. Ratchet and dad stood a little bit away from us. i could hear them talking.

"Are you sure that getting bumblebee a pet was the best idea? Taking care of a pet is a lot of irresponsibility." Ratchet said.  
"I believe that bumblebee is responsible enough to handle a pet." Dad replied.  
"hmmph alright. But that little vermin better not wake me up in the middle of the night." Ratchet grumbled. dad laughed at him.

It was night now. My bedtime is usually at ten, but Since it was the weekend i didn't really have a bedtime. I was in my room with sona. I was letting her walk around my room. She was sniffing curiously at the foreign objects that i had in my room. I smiled as i watched her. 'KNOCK KNOCK" "Come in!" My door opened and ravage walked in.

"Ravage? What are you doing here? It's almost 8:30. "  
"I know. I was bored. And i wanted to see what kind of pet you got." Ravage sat on my bed. "So what kind of pet did you get?" "Well she's kind of an unknown species."  
"Unknown species?"  
"Yup. Apparently she's the result of a cyber-cat and turbo-fox that fell in love. But she turned out looking different from the rest of their children."

"Oh. So where is she?" I pointed to the corner of my room. Sona had her head in a box. Ravage laughed. I got up and walked over to her and picked her up. I brought her over to the bed and placed her down. She looked at ravage curiously and started sniffing her.

"She probably smells spit-fire on me." Sona place both of her front paws on ravages leg and looked at her curiously I sat back down on the bed and pet sona's head.  
"Whoa she has horns. cool." Ravage gently stroked the horns. Sona wiggled her head. "Haha." Ravage laughed. Sona jumped off the bed and continued in her exploring.

"So what's her name?"  
"Sona."  
"Sona? That's a pretty cool name. Hey tomorrow we should take her for a walk." Ravage suggested.  
"I don't know. I don't think that she has ever been outside." I explained.  
"More the reason why we should take her outside. And plus we can just go for a walk in your back yard."  
"Hmm..Alright." I gave in.

"...Can i sleep here tonight?" Ravage asked out of know where.  
"Ok..wait why? Are you to lazy to walk home?" I teased.  
"Yes...But also because it's dark out."  
"Well that's what you get for coming here this late." I pointed out.  
"I would've come earlier, but you know, The internet got in the way." I laughed.  
"You can sleep over. But you should tell your parents first. You don't want them to freak out the last time you decided to sleep over here and didn't tell them." I handed ravage the phone. She dialed her home phone number.  
"Hey mom...Yes i'm fine i'm at 'bee's house...because he got a new pet and i wanted to see it oh and i'm going to sleep over his house tonight alright bye love ya." Ravage hung up before her mom could reply. Ravage looked at me.  
"She said yes."  
I face palmed.

"Of course she did." I said sarcastically.  
"Well you know where the extra bed is." Ravage jumped off my bed and pulled out the extra bed from under neath mine. I don't even know why we bother pulling that bed out. She always ends up sleeping in my bed since she doesn't like sleeping alone. I went to pick up sona and brought her back to the bed. I got underneath the covers. I let sona under too. She walked to where my thigh was before curling up in a ball. She stared at me with big green optics. "Goodnight sona. Night ravage"  
"Night bee!"  
"Do you have to yell?"  
"YES!"  
I sighed and then started falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey so sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really busy most if the week since i have been hanging out a lot with my friends. And i'm going to be really busy this weekend wince i am going to New York, well actually i am on my way to New York. But since it's like a four hour drive i might as well write.**

**Review?(No mean comments please.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3! Really sorry for not updating for a while.**

**Universe: TFP Characters: Optimus, Bumblebee ( Father+son relationship), arcee, bulkhead, ratchet, and smokescreen. and my oc Ravage and maybe mentions of my other**

**oc shadow Summary: It's bumblebee's 6th Birthday and his father, optimus prime, takes him down to the pet store to get him his very own pet.**  
**Talking: Regular: "..." Thoughts '...'**

* * *

**Bumblebee's P.O.V**

*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
I opened my optics. I had forgotten to turn off my alarm clock last night. I reached over and pressed the off button. It was 5:28 A.M. I groaned and turned over onto my other side only to feel another body next to me.

It was ravage. I sighed. I knew she would be there when i woke up. Sona had moved up from where she was first sleeping and was now sleeping right in between where mine and ravage's head's were. I sat up. I knew that i wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.

I quietly got out of my bed, not wanting to disturb Sona and Ravage. I walked out of my room and towards the kitchen. I might as well get something to eat.

Once in the kitchen i opened the cabinet and got out a box of cereal and a bowl. I poured the cereal into the bowl and then got the milk and poured it into the bowl. I put the bowl of cereal on the table and went to turn on the small TV we had on the counter.

Once it was on i put it on a cartoon channel and sat down and ate my cereal. About 15 minutes later Ravage walked into the kitchen holding sona. I was surprised that she was up this early. Ravage never got up this early. She put sona down on the table and went to my fridge looking for food.

"Your up early."  
"Couldn't sleep." Ravage replied. I laughed at that.  
"You couldn't sleep? I find that hard to believe." Ravage rolled her optics at me.

She closed the fridge door and went to the cabinets. She found a small bag of chips and pulled it out. Sitting down at the table ravage started eating the bag of chips as her breakfast.

"Why are you eating a bag of chips for breakfast?"  
"Well you guys don't really have anything else to eat."  
"We have cereal."  
"Cereal is a boring food." I stared at her for a minute before going back to eating my cereal.  
"Grrraoww." I looked over at sona who was staring at us.  
"I think she's hungry."  
"Oh yea i got to feed her. Watch my food." I got up and walked over to the counter where the bag of stuff that the pet shop owner gave my dad was.

I reached inside and grabbed the bag of food. Hearing the rustling noise of the bag, sona jumped off the table and was at my feet.

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. I opened the bag of food and poured it inside the bowl. After pouring a reasonable amount of food in the bowl, i placed it on the ground in front of sona and she started eating it. Then i got a bowl of water and placed it next to the bowl of food.

I then walked back over to the table and sat back down.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ravage asked while eating her chips.  
"Well yesterday you said we should take sona for a walk so i guess we'll do that."  
"But its six in the morning."  
"Then we'll wait until it's like, ten or eleven."

***ELEVEN O'CLOCK AM***

After we had finished eating breakfast we had moved to the living room and was watching tv until eleven o'clock. Everyone else in the house were already up.

They were all getting ready for work, even though it was a Saturday They all left for work at the same time at around eleven thirty. They never really liked leaving me home alone, but they had to. I couldn't go to work with them, and i probably wouldn't want to. It would be boring at there jobs.

Well maybe not at arcee's and smokescreen's jobs. But still. Ravage sat on the floor, staring at the tv while still eating her bag of chips. I was surprised that it wasn't empty yet. I sat on the couch with sona curled up in a ball next to me.

"Bumblebee." I looked to see dad standing at the door frame.  
"We're leaving for work. I want you to be good while were we are gone. And don't break anything either." Optimus said that last part mainly towards ravage.

Optimus remembered one time when he got home from work and saw broken items on the floor. And that wasn't even the worst of it. Bumblebee and ravage had both managed to start a small fire in the kitchen and were trying to put it out. Optimus was not amused by this had them both clean up the mess they made.

"Don't worry dad. we will. Oh and ravage and I are going to take Sona for a walk."  
"I don't want you leaving the yard.."  
"We're going to take her for a walk in the back yard."  
"Hmm alright. But be careful and don't leave the yard. There are some weird 'bots out there." Optimus warned before walking back into the kitchen.

A couple minutes later we heard everyone go out the door, transform, and go to work. Ravage jumped up.

"Alright lets go outside!" Ravage ran to the back see-through doors. I picked up Sona, who was a little startled to be pulled out of her sleep, and followed ravage, who was waiting impatiently in front of the door. Once she saw me ravage slid the door to the side and walked outside.

I walked outside and closed the door behind me. I placed Sona down, who was looking around curiously We had a fence that connected all the way around the back yard, to the middle of the wall on the outside of the house.

Ravage walked to the middle of the yard and picked up my black and blue ball. She tossed it to me and i caught it.

Sona, becoming interested in the ball, walked over to the middle of me and ravage, I threw the ball to ravage, and sona ran after it. She stopped in front of ravage, looking up at her.

Ravage pet her on the head before throwing the ball back to me. Sona ran after it again and stopped in front of me. After a couple more passes, Sona started getting bored, and started becoming more interested in a little insect flying near the flowers against the fence.

Sona ran after it, trying to catch it. Paying no mind to Sona, me and ravage continued throwing the ball back and forth. Sona jumped at the bug, missing every time as the tiny creature kept flying away.

The bug flew through a small gap in the fence that lead to my neighbor soundwave's yard. Sona stopped in front of the gap, ears flattening.

She then tried squeezing through the whole, which wasn't that difficult for her since she was still pretty small. I glanced over to where Sona was and gasped as i saw her almost through the gap.

"Sona!" Ravage and I ran towards he, to try and pull her away. But we were too late as she was already on the other side.  
"Uh oh..."  
"Um bee? Isn't this where your weird neighbor soundwave lives?" Ravage asked.  
"Yup." Oh great. Sona was stuck in soundwaves yard and now they had to go get her. And the hardest part is, that they have to get her without soundwave knowing they are in his yard, and before everyone got back from work.  
Yup, this day was going to be fun.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 3. I am really sorry for not updating this sooner! - But the reason's why i haven't updated this in a while is become one, I**

**procrastinate, a it come's to schoolwork, writing, ect. But i do manage to get stuff that i need to get done, done. well that's really important like**

**schoolwork. And also i have been sorta busy this past week so i haven't had a lot of time for writing or drawing.**

**So ya besides that, I feel like i could've done better with the ending, but ya.**

**review?**  
**(If you do review this please no mean comments.)**


End file.
